This invention relates to a pressure-regulating valve having a force-feedback arrangement. More specifically, this invention relates to a pressure-regulating valve which requires accurate pressure delivery according to the setting of the handle or pedal which controls the device and the conditions of the system. Typical pressure-regulating valves which have employed a force-feedback feature have used a torsion spring to provide an indication of the fluid pressure being delivered. This approach, however, has the disadvantage of being a simulated indication and not an actual reading of the handle position versus output pressure. Such a simulated indication cannot respond to a break in the pressure line or to any other system failure. Such use of a torsion spring also has the disadvantage of only applying to a pressure-regulating valve whereby a generally linear relationship exists between the output pressure and the handle position.